Team HLLY
by The RalVl
Summary: After two ex-cadets of Atlas' military academy discover their semblance and years of training, they enter Beacon Academy with the goal of becoming huntsman. This is the story of their days training at Beacon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey everyone! I present you to my first Fanfic (sort of). Before you start reading this story I'd like to say three things. First of all I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my text. Second, I'd like to apologize for any grammar mistake and misspelling of words, as English isn't my first language and therefore it sucks. And lastly I'd like to ask to to leave some feed back as it's been a while since I wrote a story in English.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beacon Academy, Initiation day.**

"Hey, wake up you lazy boy!" Said a girl's voice.

The boy started to open his eyes and got blinded by the sunlight. He sit on his sleeping bag with his eyes half opened. "What time is it?" he finally asked turning his face to the girl on the sleeping bad right next to his.

"Time for you to get wake up and get ready for initiation." The blonde girl answered.

"Can't I get a five more…" he started before getting shut down.

"No you can't Leo. You need to get dressed and get ready for today." She said.

"Ok mom… I mean, Ok little sister, er… Lux." Taunted Leo with a grin.

"HA, HA… really funny, may I remind you we were born on the same day!" She exclaimed.

"But not the same time." Leo quickly replied with another grin.

"Ugh.. Whatever." Lux finished.

Leo stood up and headed to the showers. "See you in a bit." He said as he left.

* * *

 **Beacon's locker room, later that day.**

"You really think you're going to need _all_ that?" Asked Lux referring to Leo's heavy armor and weapons. Leo's armor was white with golden details and looked like a heavier version of the Atlas soldier armor, with armor plates on that protect legs and thighs. It had a Leo sheathed a combat knife on the right side of his belt above a torn black scarf with a golden sun on it. The scarf hanged from the belt along his armored leg all the way down to his knee.

"Well, _Little Light_ , I like to be prepared for anything." Leo replied with a small smirk on his face as he put his handgun on his left thigh. He looked towards his sister; she was also wearing armor that resembled the style of his armor. The armor was lighter overall and instead it was decorated with blue-silvered details. She had a scarf hanging from her belt and stopped halfway down her thigh.

"What do you think the initiation will be like?" Lux asked as she put _Spark_ on her back.

"I don't know. Although I find it a bit extreme to do it in the Emerald forest." Leo said.

"What do you mean? It's just a bunch of trees. Unless the last person to come out is out or something." Lux said

"Well dear sister that forest is situated outside the city which means…" started Leo with a smartass tone before being interrupted by a voice coming from the other side of the locker room.

"That's you?!" said a boy with blond hair in white armor.

"What do you think is happening over there?" Said Lux as she looked the direction the voice came from.

"It seems as if we have a celebrity in Beacon." Leo commented looking at the red haired girl.

"Make that two." Lux added pointing at the white haired girl. "We have a Schnee among us."

"I guess we are not the only ones that didn't want to attend Atlas." Leo said.

"I wonder what her reason is. Anyway, what were you saying?" Lux asked. Leo gave her an empty look for a couple of seconds. "Saying what about what?" he finally said

"About the initiation taking place in the forest." Lux said a bit irritated

"Ah! Right. Grimm, we will have to fight Grimm. Duh!" he said.

"Sometimes I wish we weren't siblings." The blonde girl said with in an irritated tone.

"Ouch, you are hurting my feelings." Leo said making a sad face.

" _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately_."

"It's time, _little light_." Leo said as he put his sword on his back.

Lux nodded to her brother. "Time to show what we can do."

They exited the locker room and headed to the cliff. "So what's the plan?" Lux asked to the armored knight.

"What ever happens we try to get trough this together." Leo answered surly.

"But what if we get separated?" Questioned Lux

"Don't worry, if we get separated you know what to do and I'll come to you." Reassured Leo

"It's not me I'm worried about." Lux said to herself.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

The twins and the rest of the students were standing on silver tiles in front of Professor Ozpin and Glynda.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Said looking at the would be huntsman and huntresses.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda continued

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

Leo and Lux looked at each other at gave each other a nod and looked towards the professors.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished.

"Your objective will be an abandoned temple containing several relics. Each pair must pick one and bring it back to the top of the cliff." Announced Glynda. "Any questions?" She added.

"Remember our plan" Leo said looking at Lux.

"Alright." She replied

"Take your positions." Commanded Glynda. Everyone got into position. Leo deployed his helmet from the back of his chest plate. It covered his whole face leaving a black T shaped visor and readies his body, Lux follows his example and readies herself.

"It's show time." Leo said inside his helmet before being launched to the forest.

* * *

A/N: So I had to edit this chapter because I forgot to save some changes regarding the locations. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. Feed back is greatly appreciated!

Next chapter I'll be introducing an other member of team HLLY.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Here is the second chapter in the aventure of Leo and Lux. I just wanted to say S/O to the person that followed my story. I appreciate you!

Chapter 2

 **Initiation Day. Beacon Cliffs**

"Branch! More branches!" Leo said covering his face with both his arms as he flew through the air. "... Oh, crap." Leo added as he saw a big tree right in his path. He braced for impact sending his left shoulder first. The knight broke through the tree trunk crashed into the next.

He picked himself up. "Well, so much for a _landing strategy_ " Leo said as he checked his equipment and weapons. "Now time to find Lux." He walked for a couple of minutes looking around for any signal of his sister. "I need to get to a more clear area." He said to himself. He reached a clear in the forest and started to look above the tree line for any signal of Lux, "C'mon sis where are you?" asked himself when he suddenly heard a sound behind him.

He turned around and picked his handgun on his left hand and aimed where the sound came from. He slowly moved towards a bush that was a couple of feet into the forest. "Is somebody there?" He asked to no one in particular. He pointed his gun in the direction of the bush ready to fire.

"Incoming!" shouted a girl in ample brown and purple clothing with a bow on her hand. She jumped over the bush and passed right besides Leo and stopped behind him. Before he could say anything he saw a pack of beowolves rushing right behind her. Without hesitation he started unloading his handgun on the first couple of grimm killing them and making the rest of the pack slowdown their pace. "Don't you just stand there help me with this!" Leo told the girl. She gave the soldier a blank stare. "Hey! Are you there?! Can't do this on my own." He said as he shook her.

She finally reacted and started shooting her bow at the grimm. She kept shooting arrow after arrow, each one of them reached its target in the head.

"Name's Yolanda" She finally said without stopping shooting.

"What?" Replied Leo as he switched for his sword.

"My name is Yolanda!" she repeated.

"I don't think this is the moment for introductions!" Leo shouted as he sliced a grimm in half.

"Well I don't like to fight next to strangers _soldier boy_."

"I'll tell you my name after we get out of this!" Leo added as he dodged a blow and decapitated a boewolf.

 _Minutes earlier_

"Wheeee!" Cheered Lux as she flew trough the air. She enjoyed the feeling of flying through the air. When she started to fall she aimed for a tree and she took Spark from her back and transformed into twin swords form. She used one of them to anchor herself to the tree and descending around the tree trunk. When she was a couple of feet above the ground, she let herself go from the tree and landed doing a roll. She stood up and sheathed her swords on her belt, the one on her left hand behind her and the other on her left side. She looked around her, "ok, I'm in a forest. I need to get to a open area to signal my brother." She said inside her head. She started to walk for a couple of minutes.

"Why do I have to make the signal? It isn't as if Leo can't do it." She complained. "Ugh… Screw it! I'll do it here."

She heard howling in the distance behind her. She quickly turned towards the sound and reached for her swords and she scanned the area carefully walked slowly backwards scanning carefully the area. "All clear, keep yourself together Lux." She said to herself. "Time to give the signal." She stood, she raised her hand and an orb of light started to appear floating on her palm. The orb emitted a bright white light.

"Leo should be able to spot this."

"Watch out! Behind you!" Suddenly said a male voice coming from one a tree in front of her. The orb dissipated. Lux looked behind her and from the corner of her eye she spotted an ursa about to get a hit on her. She barely dodged it. She reached for Spark and got herself in combat stance when a bolt flew a feet next to her and landed on the ursa's head making it drop dead before disappearing.

The blonde girl turned around to see the guy that just saved her. When she turned she saw a young man. His hair was black and his skin tanned. He wore a green sleeve-less hoodie and khaki pants. He also wore an arm bond with an eagle emblem in the middle and a long feather attached to it, and two leather bracers, one on each arm. He carried a crossbow and a circular shield on his back.

"Are you alright?" He asked first taking of his hood and allowed Lux see his green eyes.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Lux answered. "My name is Lux." She added.

"Hunter, Matlal Hunter. But everyone calls me Mat." The black haired man said.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too!" He replied with a light smile. He transformed his crossbow into some sort a baton and hanged it from his belt. She hadn't noticed the red feather hanging from the handle.

"I guess we are partners." Mat said

"Yeah, I guess we are." Lux replied.

"We should get going, we don't want to be the last ones to the relic." He suggested.

"Before that I have to send a signal." Clarified Lux.

"Is that what you were doing?" Mat asked.

"Yes, that way I… we can meet with my brother." She said as she raised her hand and created another orb of light on top of her hand and launched it in the air.

"Now we wait for his answer."

 _Somewhere else in the forest_

"That was the last of them." Announced Yolanda.

Leo looked around and put his sword on his back and Yolanda did the same with her bow. She removed her hood and allowed Leo to take a better look at her face. She had red fire hair, her skin was pale with a couple of freckles on her cheeks, but what stood out the most were her eyes. The right eye was a normal brown eye, but her left one was bright yellow with a slit pupil. "A faunus" Leo said under his breath staring at her reptilian eye.

"What was that?" she asked pretending she didn't hear him.

"No, nothing" He answered.

"Don't worry about the eye, it freaks everyone out at first." She said with a smile.

"Anyway, thanks for saving me. I don't know if I could've lost them." She added.

"Oh, no problem." Said Leo. "It was nothing really." He added

"So… what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Oh right, my name is Leo Winter." He answered as he concealed his helmet inside the back of his chest plate.

"Nice to meet you _partner._ " She said smiling.

Leo nodded with a light smirk. He immediately looked up above the trees and spotted a pulsation bright light suspended in the air. Yolanda turned around and saw the light that reminded her of a lighthouse. "What's that?"

"My sister." Leo said.

"Your sister?"

"Yes. Now give me a moment." He said. He made an orb of light appear on his palm. And he launched it way above the tree line. Both orbs started to blink before disappearing.

"Now what?" the Faunus asked.

"We meet with my sister and then we head to the temple."

"Safety in numbers, that sounds like a plan. I like it" Yolanda admitted.

The pair started walking in the direction the orb was.

* * *

 **N/A:** That's is folks! Thanks for taking your time reading this. Any question, comment, suggestion or insult are welcome to help me improve.


End file.
